Rocking Around
by Sunnay
Summary: Duncan x OC! There just weren't enough out there. Rated T to be safe. Not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Good MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris blared into a megaphone. Gwen winced, while Sadie and Katie promptly fell over and clutching their head. Chris looked at them and grinned.

"NOT AWAKE YET?" The megaphone screamed out. Duncan promptly sprinted over and stuffed Owen's head into the opening of the megaphone.

"Ow. Thanks man," Owen rasped. Duncan gave him the thumbs up, glared at Chris, then made his way back to the group. Chris looked at Owen's head plugged into this megaphone, then casually tossed it aside.

"Anyway, ok campers! Due to popular demand-"

"No! Don't bring Eva back!" The campers yelled. Chris looked offended.

"Yeesh, impatient bunch. Anyway let me finish. Due to popular demand, our viewers want another person in the show," he stated, smiling. The campers looked taken aback.

"A new person? Why do they want a new person?" Gwen asked. There was a pause, then Chris finally answered.

"I don't know, to spice things up a bit? Reheat the COMPETITION!" Chris said, retrieving his megaphone. Geoff looked confused.

"Dude, we've got competition, we're just having fun with it!"

The campers agreed, nodding their head pretty fast.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with the others. We don't need more competition," Heather said, a little too firmly.

"Aw, but that's the fun part! But anyway, boo-hoo for you guys. I'm making the decision, and I say we bring a new guy in."

"Fine, but when's she coming?" Trent asked.

"That's the funny part. She's comin' tomorrow," Chris said happily, his grin getting wider. If looks could burn, Chris would rather be in hell than in view of the campers.

"Don't look so mad! I've decided to be nice and we've picked one friend, of one of you," Chris said. Instantly, the campers perked up.

"One friend, of one of us?" Geoff asked, his tone getting excited.

"Yep! Now no more! I've also decided to be nice, again, and I only set up one challenge for you today," Chris said. The campers cheered, but then stopped.

"What kind of challenge? Some stupid one, again?" Duncan called out.

"No, it's not stupid. You just have to run around the entire length of the island without managing to step on a mine," Chris said, beaming. "In under 10 minutes. Go!"

The campers instantly scrambled and rushed off the dock, but each were thinking the same thing.

"_Is she my friend? If not, then who will it be?"_

* * *

Sorry it's short! It's probably obvious, but this will have more chapters updated, hopefully soon if I get reviews! I know Duncan x Courtney is more of a popular favorite, but I Just don't like this couple. (Starts to edge away from the camera when glares get directed at her) well, i'll be going now! review!

peace

ACE


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, there's a pretty high possibility it's gonna be one of my friends. I know a ton of girls! Maybe even all of them," Geoff said to the rest of the guys.

"Yeah, but did you count the girls? I bet they've got a ton of girlfriends," DJ pointed out.

"…Oh yeah," Geoff said after a long pause.

"Five bucks says she's one of Geoff's friend's," Duncan said, smirking.

"Eeeh, it's not right to bet on someone, but oh well! I think it's one of the girls' friends," Owen said, popping out of nowhere.

"All right! Any more takers?" Duncan said, looking around.

"You know, I kind of think that Chris is going to be an idiot again and instead bring, uh, like Izzy back," DJ said.

"If he does, I call tying him up and burying him somewhere," Duncan said, a large grin on his face. There was a pause, then a chorus of agreement.

  

"Oooh! Maybe one of my friends might come!" Lindsay squealed, hopping up and down joyfully at the thought of seeing one of her bffls.

"I hope Chris doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve though that two-faced idiot," Gwen said. She was slouching in one of the bean bags rubbing something in between her fingers.

"Hey, what's that?" Bridget pointed.

"What? This? Oh, it's just my lucky penny," Gwen replied.

"Oh! Well, toss it up and see if it lands heads!" Bridget said, shifting positions so her head was resting in the palm of her hands.

"What does heads mean?" Lindsay asked.

"If a penny goes heads up, that's lucky!" Katie and Sadie answered.

"Yeah, so I guess if it lands heads, the girl is going to be one of our friends. Tails, means guys then," Bridget figured.

"Ok, here goes," Gwen said, throwing the coin up.

Katie and Sadie's eyes went round and Lindsay paused in fixing her hair to watch the shiny thing catch the light in air, then fall. LeShawna, resting on a top bunk on the opposite of the room suddenly spoke after there was a huge groan from the rest of the girls.

"I'm too lazy to get my butt up and go over there to look. Lemme guess -"

Gwen cut her off. "Ugh, it's not what you think, it's-"

"Stuck between the floorboards on nobody's side!" Lindsay cried out happily.

"All right campers! It's time to head to the dock and await our newcomer!" a voice on a megaphone screamed. Silently, everybody filed out of their cabins and made their way to the dock. They shifted restlessly, their eyes peeled on the water.

"And here's the countdown! 5...4...3...2...1...oh I guess I lied," Chris said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg.

"_I'm actually starting to get really curious,"_ she thought.

"Here's the boat!" Lindsay screamed.

"About time," Heather said, rubbing her perfect, oval nails.

"Hey…is that…Chef?" Bridget said, frowning as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"No way!" Duncan broke out into raucous laughter. "Chef is on the deck of the boat _tied up. That's freakin' awesome!" _

"Then who's driving?" Katie asked.

"The newcomer?" Sadie replied…with another question.

"Probably…but how did Chef get like that?" DJ asked, his brow furrowing.

"I don't know…but if the newcomer did that, I'm kinda scared," Lindsay said, twirling her hair nervously.

"Oh, actually, I knew someone who could juggle sumo wrestlers," Duncan bragged.

"He juggled sumo wrestlers?"

"Well actually-"

"Oh I see her!"

"HER?!"

* * *

Yes, I know it's short. Yes, I know it leaves you hanging. Yes, I know I haven't updated in LIKE A YEAR. I apologize. Sincerely. I hope you can forgive Ace. peace.


	3. Chapter 3

The expression on Duncan's face was priceless, and so was everyone else's. They all gawked and stared as the boat came nearer and nearer, but their attention was soon riveted at the boat's head, at the wheel. Standing proudly was a girl with curves that make other woman green with envy. Jagged bangs blew about her forehead and raven colored hair fell past her shoulders in ragged lengths, almost like someone had cut it with a chainsaw. Blue highlights spilled over the black tresses like someone had tipped a paint bucket over her head and what appeared to be a green jump rope was elegantly wound and draped across her neck, arms, and eventually hanging down her legs. What she was wearing underneath though, stunned the campers. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the black and white dress she was wearing was actually a prison uniform ripped and styled into something haphazard. Her head was tilted back and rich laughter poured out her throat. With a sudden jerk, one of her pale arms shot out and spun the steering wheel wildly in the direction of the docks. At first, it looked like she was purposely planning to careen into the campers, but almost like a last minute thing, she expertly spun the steering wheel and neatly parallel parked against the docks, sending a tidal wave onto everything, and everybody.

"Aw, come ON. Didya have to do that?" Chris said, sopping wet.

"Ugh, who does she think she is, coming in like that," Heather complained, wringing out her hair.

"You wanna say somethin' else?"

Gasping, everybody turned toward the very edge of the docks where the crazy pilot stood, her eyebrows raised. You couldn't hear it at first, but there was a faint trace of a Cockney accent.

"I-I-I…um…" Heather stammered out, backing ever so slightly away.

"Oh, hold that thought, luv. I forgot sommat."

Whipping around, she turned back into the boat. There was a huge crash and banging, and she reappeared.

"Catch, McLean."

"What? Hey, no, no, no!"

Without another second, the girl hoisted Chef up to her shoulders, then heaved him like a javelin in Chris' direction. Quickly, he sidestepped and Chef crash-landed into the forest. Chris laughed nervously, then approached the girl.

"H-hey, g-glad…" Chris started, then he cleared his throat and the usual, sadistic Chris resurfaced. "That was _awesome_. Glad you could make it. Now, welcome to Total…Drama…Island!"

After there was something of a dramatic pause, she cocked an eyebrow and Chris cleared his throat.

"Looks like the camera crew forgot the special effects. Anyway, these are the campers scared stiff of you."

The campers all giggled nervously, then forced a smile and a wave, except Duncan, who couldn't seem to wipe the absolute shock off his face.

"Hi, there! I'm Lindsay. Who's your friend here?"

Lindsay broke free of the little huddle and approached the girl with a wide smile. The other campers guessed she was a bit too dumb to feel the scariness radiating off the girl's skin.

"Why, I can be anybody's friend, luv," she said, smiling.

"Oh, yay! But, Chris said you were someone's friend that you _knew._ Who is it?"

"Lindsay, hun, that's the kind of question you can think of now? I think it's more like we're all thinking where she just came from," LeShawna said, eying the girls' clothes.

"Oh ya like this? It's something I was wearing just for a practical joke, but that joke soon blew out of proportion because of some moronic bloke and next thing I knew they landed me in Juvie, you savvy that?"

"Huh…what? You came from Juvie?" Gwen asked, next to break out of the little huddle.

"Ya, whatcha thinkin', I came from jail?"

"Ha, ha! No, no way…definitely…not…" Gwen said, laughing nervously.

"Alright, alright, enough with all this questions and answers, we're wasting time here. Let's wrap this up…"

"Who's friend is she?!" the campers yelled, too eager to know.

"I was getting' to that! Alright. Er, oh yeah…"

"Is it Gwen's friend?!"

"Just because she looks goth doesn't mean she's my friend! Besides, I have no friends in…er…I mean…"

"Would ya cut it out?! Geez, fine. Duncan, say hello to your little friend."\

* * *

I am SO freaking sorry I haven't uploaded since a century ago. Now as a little note, I'd like to thank all you freaking nice people who reviewed my story! I faint from excitement every time I get an email alerting me somebody has favorited me or my story and reviewed this. It brings tears to my eyes. ..


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Duncan? You wanna say something?" Chris said after Duncan had remained silent, gawking at the girl.

"Ah, hold on a tick. I'm not a friend of that bloke I don't even know he is," the girl interrupted, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, really? Because Duncan seems to remember you, isn't that right Duncan?" Chris said, prodding for an answer. There was a two second pause before Duncan finally snapped out of it, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry! I was just replaying that Chef Hatchet being tied up scene in my head over and over and over and let me tell you it was _sweet."_

Chris blinked. "You mean you don't recognize this girl at all?"

Duncan quickly swept his eyes over the girl.

" I think I would've remembered a crazy chick like this one."

"And who's talking, skull boy?"

"Hey, I have my own personal style."

"And that is the style?"

"Alright sorry to interrupt your little chit chat but we've gotta sort things out. I actually have a file on you so we can actually check if you two knew each other at one point of your hoodlum lives, which is more than likely," Chris said, taking out a folder and flipping it open.

"Agreed. Let's get down to brass tacks."

"What?"

" I believe it is what you Americans call 'facts'."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Chris? I definitely would remember a girl who called facts 'brass tacks'," Duncan said, now completely disinterested in everything going on around him.

"Uh uh uh! I wouldn't assume so fast. According to this, you two were apprehended at the same scene of crime, vandalizing the playground on Torefaction Street," Chris said, showing the file to a very disbelieving Duncan.

"That's a load of old pony, McLean," the girl said.

"That's a load of what?"

"That's a load of crap!" Duncan said with a hint of irritation. "This is so déjà vu. Getting accused for stuff I didn't do."

"Well it's probably because you two don't remember this. You two were _12_," Chris said with that sarcastic laugh/cackle.

"Cor Blimey! That's was ages ago!" the girl said, surprise in her voice.

"How was I supposed to remember that out of the hundreds of other stuff I did?" Duncan retorted, his arms crossed.

"Well, you still were acquainted in some way, so this is your _friend_ Duncan," Chris said, pointing at the girl. "Lily Beth O'Haven."

* * *

It is so hard remembering I have a story on fanfiction especially since I have no reviews COUGH COUGH COUGH. _

anyway, thanks for all those who actually read this and review! Mwah!

Peace,

Ace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily Beth O'Haven?" Duncan repeated, puzzled. His eyebrows drew together, his eyes narrowing. Quickly, he glanced back at the girl who was also staring at him, eyes darting up and down around his figure. Slowly, she grabbed the jump rope around her shoulders and tossed it off. Shedding off the shredded jail garment, she let it drop to the ground, revealing a cropped tank top with a white skull emblazoned on it. Ripped jeans were sighted as soon as she kicked the dress off her legs. Duncan's blue eyes widened as big as dinner plates as she grabbed her hair and yanked it off, white hair (on closer inspection, actually an extremely white blonde) tumbling out of a loose bun.

"Oh my god she's an alien!" Owen gasped, backing away. The rest of the campers looked on in fascination as she reached under her eyelid and pulled out contacts, revealing a brilliant blue rivaling Duncan's.

"Duncan."

"Lily."

With a curt nod, they watched each other warily, then they approached each other, apprehensive.

"I'm…sorry." Lily said, staring at her boots.

"It cost me just a month."

"A month in one's younger years feels like an impatient eternity."

"You're telling me."

Lily looked up, then back towards Chris who was staring, mouth agape, pop corn in one hand and 3D glasses on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Movie! That's AWEEESOME!"

"Yeah, well, why don't you get the f*** outta here," Duncan snapped. Chris quickly got out of his chair and joined the campers in running away and hiding.

A fierce atmosphere was gathering in a seemingly innocent conversation between the two. Although the campers could not here, they could feel it, the metallic, horrible smell of blood boiling and anger bubbling to the top.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Really! Otherwise you're going to get chapters like this that is stupid, is not good at ALL, and chapters updating less frequently!

Sorry for ranting. I'm just tired.

btw, next chapter if FINAL.

Get ready!

peace

ACE.


	6. Chapter 6: END

"So…how has your life been doing, O'Haven? Good, I hope?"

"Actually, it hasn't been too bad. Just locked in the cage here and there, but mostly keeping myself out of trouble."

"Any major gigs?" Duncan asked, sweeping his eyes over the lithe girl.

"Nah, just here and there getting copped for beating the snot out of some gits who like to gang up on helpless girls," Lily said, flicking her nearly silver hair over her shoulders, her blue eyes winking.

Duncan snorted. "You, helpless? That's a joke. You're barely feminine."

"Oh, how nice of you."

"You're welcome."

Lily glared. "Now come here so I can beat the snot out of you, you green haired mongrel."

"No way. I don't fight girls. Especially 'helpless' ones," Duncan retorted, turning away.

"Ah, I thought I couldn't be counted as a girl?"

Duncan paused, then turned, his eyes glinting. "Oh, right."

He barely had time to get those words out of his mouth before a silver flash flew across the dock, catching him on the shoulder. Spinning away quickly, he cursed as he slid backwards, his heels digging into the ground.

The other campers retreated hastily as an almost kung-fu like battle exploded on the dock, the wood splintering dangerously.

"You're not the same 12 year old girl I remember, O'Haven," Duncan spat, countering a fierce round of sharp punches to his solar plexus. "I think you were much nicer back then!"

"Oh, really? Says who?" Lily said, catching Duncan with a whiplash back kick to his stomach.

Grunting, he fell backwards and crouched, clutching his stomach.

"Where the hell did you learn that move?"

"The internet has a surprisingly good resource for Kenpo Karate. It was interesting," Lily said, inspecting her boots as if she had stepped on a bug.

"Gee, that's great. Just what I needed, an insane girl with crazy skills in Karate. That's fantastic," Duncan said, jumping back onto his feet.

She glanced at him for a second, then at lightning speed dashed towards him and tackled him around the midsection, bringing him to the ground with a crash.

Duncan could swear his neck was falling off as he quickly turned his head repeatedly as she was aiming to smash his face in, all of her punches landing a foot in the dirt.

"You're a real git, ya know that, Duncan?" Lily hissed.

"Yeah, so I've been told," Duncan said, pulling his chin into his neck so her punch landed above his head.

Just as she reared back her fist again, he suddenly reached up and grabbed her arms, pulling her tight against his body.

"What are you doing – mmpf?" Lily's body instantly went limp as Duncan's kiss mollified the silver fury.

After recovering from the initial shock, Lily shoved herself off of him and swiped an arm across her lips, her eyes wide.

"I hate you."

"Nah, I know you love me."

"Oh, shut it you green-haired mongrel," Lily said, diving in for another kiss.

* * *

Yup. This is the final chapter. I know, I know. I wrapped it up kind of in a rush, but I wrote as best I can! I'm sorry.

THANK YOU SO MUCH for the people I rewarded. You have my online virtual hug and thanks.

Please continue to read and review my stories!

I'm not sure if I'll continue Total Drama Island as I don't have cable anymore and therefore don't follow the series much.

However, please, PLEASE read my other stories! For some reason, a lot of Total Drama Island fans also liked my Super Smash Bros. stories. (I have 2)

Anyways, THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are my support! I love you! (Virtually).

Love,

ACE.


End file.
